The present invention relates to improved benzene production by converting C.sub.2 -C.sub.8 non-aromatic hydrocarbons over zeolites such as ZSM-5 in the presence of hydrogen sulfide.
The Chester et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,835 describes a process for converting ethane to liquid aromatics by contacting the ethane with a zeolite catalyst such as ZSM-5 having incorporated therein a minor amount of gallium.
The Davies et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,057 describes a process for producing aromatics by contacting a C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 hydrocarbon with a gallium catalyst supported on an aluminosilicate in which the ratio of silica to alumina is between 20:1 and 70:1.
The Bulford et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,356 describes a process for producing aromatic hydrocarbons by contacting a C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 hydrocarbon with a gallium catalyst on a silica support which has a surface area greater than 500 m.sup.2 /g and a pore volume less than 0.8 ml/g.
The entire disclosures of the above-mentioned U.S. Patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference.